


For a Good Time Call...

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn mostly without plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a request for some smutty Hiddlesworth office AU. PLOT TWIST! The office is a phone sex call center.</p>
<p>"The paper that the agency had given him was sparse on information about where he’d be working for the next few weeks. It had an address, a phone number, his hours, and the name of his new boss. He folded the paper, slipping it in his pocket and hailing a cab."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Time Call...

Chris had on his best suit. It was always the one he wore on his first day at a new job. Which meant, with his job, he wore it a lot. He had temped at so many places at this point that he didn’t even feel nervous about working somewhere new. It was actually pretty exciting for him. New people, new places, new situations to learn from, and usually a few new places to eat at.

The paper that the agency had given him was sparse on information about where he’d be working for the next few weeks. It had an address, a phone number, his hours, and the name of his new boss. He folded the paper, slipping it in his pocket and hailing a cab.

-

The first thing he noticed when the elevator doors opened was how empty it was for the time, he checked his watch to make sure he wasn’t early. Only a few people were there, walking around and chatting, or talking on little headsets. A call center. The agency could’ve told him that at least. Cubicles with headsets and computers formed in little clusters, the people who were there were dressed casually, very casually, one woman was wearing pajamas as she clacked away on the keyboard in front of her.

An attractive man in a tight, practically see-through v neck shirt and what Chris could only assume were leather pants strolled in through a door in the back of the large room. He looked up from the paper he was reading and gave Chris a sort of confused look.

“Do you need something?” The man had a British accent, it sounded posh and regal. A contrast to his outfit and demeanor.

Well, now Chris felt nervous. And extremely out of place. Maybe the agency had given him the wrong address? He pulled out the paper from his pocket and read the name again. “I’m looking for Tom … Hiddleston?”

The man’s eyebrows rose and he laughed as he shook his head. “Oh yeah. Sorry man, forgot we were getting a temp today. I’m Tom.” He held his hand out to Chris.

“I’m Chris,” he grabbed Tom’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you, Chris.” Tom motioned for Chris to follow him as he walked to a different door, into a small breakroom.

“Coffee? It’s shitty but it will wake you up.” Tom asked without looking at him, grabbing a couple styrofoam cups and pouring the almost black liquid into them.

“Sure,” Chris shrugged and took the cup Tom offered him and followed him to the small table in the room, taking the seat across from him.

“So, I assume from the suit that you weren’t told much about us?” Tom poured powdered creamer and sweetener into his cup, stirring it with a plastic stick.

Chris added a bit of sugar to his cup. He huffed, “no, they didn’t tell me much at all. Just the address and your name, really.”

“You have a lovely voice, you know that? Your accent is Australian, isn’t it?” Tom said nonchalantly.

“Um, thanks. And yeah, I grew up there. You’re British?” He took a sip and almost winced. The coffee really was shitty.

“Indeed I am.” Tom took a long sip. “So, do you care to talk on the phone?”

Chris shook his head and attempted to take another drink of his coffee.

“Would you care to work at night?”

Chris shook his head more slowly, “I wouldn’t care…”

“Are you comfortable with talking about sex?” Tom asked as though it was the most boring thing for him to talk about.

Chris choked on his drink. “What!?”

“Ooh. They really didn’t tell you.” Tom sighed and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand, “this is a phone sex call center, Chris. Are you gonna be comfortable with that?”

Chris coughed a few more times and cleared his throat. “I think so?” He did need the money…

Tom clapped his hands. “Fantastic! now we just need to get your audition out of the way…”

“Huh?” 

“Audition. I have to see if you can talk dirty or not.” Tom smiled.

Chris swallowed hard. This wasn’t what he expected at all. He nodded.

“Great,” He stood, Chris quickly following, and walked to the door, holding it open for him. “Let’s do this.”

He showed Chris to one of the empty cubicles and Chris sat down, taking the headset and examining it carefully.

“I’ll be over somewhere else, I’ll call you and you just have to go with it. Sound good?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He put the headset on, adjusting it to his head. Tom smiled and pat his shoulder, jogging off to the opposite end of the room and ducking down into another cubicle. Chris sighed and shook his head, this day was turning out way more differently than he could’ve ever anticipated.

There was a ring and he answered quickly. “Hello?”

“I’m wearing a suit.” He looked down at himself and fingered one of the buttons on his shirt.

“I’m sitting at a desk?” There was a sigh on the other end.

“Wow, have you ever said a sexy thing in your life?” Tom was walking over to him, looking a bit exasperated, Chris could feel his cheeks heat up.

“Well, yes, but I’ve never done anything like this before.” He shrugged.

Tom sighed again and leaned against the wall of the cubicle, “we’ll work on it. You’ll be talking like a whore in no time.”

Chris felt heat flare in his cheeks again.

-

After a bit of instruction Chris actually picked up on dirty talk pretty easily. He only had a bit of trouble with talking dirty to women, seeing as his few sexual experiences with women had been short and awkward. He usually asked some of the many ladies who worked at the center what they liked and just repeated that. He made it work. It was a nice job actually. Not terribly difficult, the women he worked with were fun, lots of breaks and he got to were jeans and t-shirts. Working with Tom wasn’t half bad either. Especially since he wore those leather pants that were perfectly form fitting almost every day.

If he sometimes imagined that he was living out his callers’ fantasies with Tom, well, what Tom didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

A paper ball hit his temple as he was admonishing a caller for being such a naughty boy. Tom was grinning at him from the cubicle next to him, he held up a sheet of paper.  _Hungry?_

Chris nodded. “You’re so bad. I think I’ll need to punish you…”

Tom was writing something down, he held up another paper.  _How about we go to that 24 hour Chinese restaurant?_

He thought for a moment, then nodded again. “I think I’m gonna bend you over my lap and slap your ass until you beg me to stop…”

He could see Tom shift a bit in his seat and swallow hard. “I’d bet you’d fucking love it. Wouldn’t you? I bet you’d just fucking love to have me spank your bare ass until it’s red and raw…”

He saw a blush creep onto Tom’s cheeks as he scratched another message down.

“I wouldn’t even need to fuck you, would I? You’d come just from that alone.” Tom froze, the scratching of his pen suddenly silenced. “I’d fuck you anyways though, just to make sure you’d remember what happens when you’re bad every time you try to sit down. You want that, don’t you? To be fucked so hard you feel it for days?” There was a strangled moan on the other end of the line. 

Tom held up the sheet of paper. _Meet you in a few minutes._  He got up and quickly walked away. Chris smirked to himself as the call ended abruptly. He stood and walked in the direction Tom had went, finding him stepping out of the bathroom. His cheeks even more red and his face was wet, like he had just splashed water on it.

“You feeling alright, Tom?” Chris couldn’t hide the pride in his voice for making Tom come a bit undone.

“I’m fine. So, food?” He was a bit breathless.

-

Chris and Tom were in the breakroom, chairs pulled close together and their legs tangled together. Chris was palming Tom’s cock through the thick fabric of his trousers, kissing his neck and whispering filthy things in his ear. Tom’s eyes were half lidded and he was panting heavily.

“I want to fuck you right here, bend you over the table and just fuck you hard. I want the whole building to here how good I’m fucking you. You want that too?”

“Oh,  _shit_. Chris,” Tom’s hips bucked into his hand.

“Ooh, you want it bad. You want my cock in that tight little ass of yours right now. Tell me you want it.” He gave Tom a firm squeeze, forcing a sob from him. 

“Oh fuck. Chris. Fuck,” Tom panted out through sharp intakes of breath.

“Tell me, Tom.” 

“Fuck me. God,  _please_.  _Please_  fuck me Chris.” His head lolled back and he bucked his hips again.

“Good boy,” He stood, pulling Tom up and pushing him onto the table. Tom panted hard, grabbing on to the edge of the table as Chris ran his hands all over Tom’s back and grabbed onto his ass, giving it a good squeeze. He bent over, grinding himself into Tom’s ass, who pushed back against him.

He slipped a hand underneath Tom, unfastening his belt and trousers and slipping his hand inside, rubbing Tom’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. Tom moaned loudly, bucking his hips into his palm.

“Good, be loud. Make sure everyone hears you.” Tom moaned again.

Chris pulled away and stood, making Tom whimper, stopping when Chris’s fingers hooked his pants and boxers, pulling them down until his ass was exposed to the cool air.

Chris dug around in his pockets, pulling out a packet and a small bottle. He threw the packet on the table and popped the cap of the bottle open, squirting some on to his fingers. He placed his clean hand on Tom’s back and pushed his index finger into Tom, who sighed softly. He fingerfucked him slowly and lazily, smiling when Tom started writing and making needy little noises. He added another finger and repeated the process before adding a third. He took his time stretching Tom, ignoring the pleading sounds and the body language that begged without words.

“Tell me what you want, Tom.”

“Unh,  _fuck_ , Chris. Please,” Tom pushed against his hand.

He pulled his fingers out of Tom. “Please,  _what?_ ”

“Ah! Please fuck me!  _Please!_ ” Tom whined.

“So polite too.” Chris chuckled and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down his hips and finally freeing his cock, he hissed as the cold air hit the heated skin. He grabbed the condom packet, tearing it and rolling it on. Tom braced himself, gripping more tightly the the table’s edge and letting his eyes slide shut as the blunt head of Chris’s cock pressed against his asshole. Chris held onto Tom’s hips and pressed in slowly, inch by inch, relishing in the noises Tom made as he was stretched around his cock. He sighed and stilled when his hips met Tom’s ass, staying like that until Tom was relaxed and begging again before pulling almost entirely out and pushing back in.

He kept the pace slow and lazy for a couple of minutes, long strokes that left Tom gasping for air each time he bottomed out. Until, without warning, he sped up, his thrusts becoming hard and fast, gripping slim hips too tightly, filling the room with wet sounds and bare skin slapping against echother. Tom keened, his hands slipping along the smooth surface of the table and trying in vain to find leverage to push back against Chris’s thrusts.

Chris moved one of his hands to Tom’s cock, giving it a gentle tug and making Tom cry out. Chris pushed in as deep as he could.

“Oh, yes. Scream for me.” He jerked Tom’s cock to match the rhythm of his ships, each move making tom cry out more loudly. He felt Tom tighten around his cock, felt his orgasm pool at the bottom of his belly, each move becoming more frantic than the last. Tom tensed and came shouting his name, come spurting onto the table and Chris’s hand. His body relaxed and he moaned as Chris continued fucking him, finally coming when Tom squeezed around him. 

He collapsed on top of Tom, panting and boneless, he planted a kiss on the nape of Tom’s neck, sweat slicking his lips. He slowly picked himself off Tom, pulling out and falling back into a chair. He pulled off the condom and tossed it at the trash can before grabbing Tom’s still slack body and pulling him off the table and into his lap. Their pants stilled pulled down around their thighs and their shirts sticky with sweat. Tom rested his forehead on Chris’s hair, panting into his ear softly. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered.

Chris grunted in reply, stroking the side of Tom’s bare thigh lazily. “I have to remember to thank the temp agency.”


End file.
